


like rabbits

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bunny Girl, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Spring Lucina, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Lucina wants to show off her Spring Festival costume to Yarne, and in spite of some early apprehension, the taguel soon finds himself completely smitten by the outfit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!

“Yarne! I have something I want to show you!” Lucina calls out, from the entrance of their shared tent.

“Oh, yeah? Well, come on in!” he answers, his interest piqued. Usually, she would just come in on her own. It’s rare for the Ylissean princess to be shy about something, with Chrom as her father and Maribelle as her mother, she is as straightforward as can be. Yarne is often jealous, and finds himself wishing he had inherited more of Vaike’s boldness, but since he and Lucina have wed, his cowardice is much less severe.

Or so he thought. There’s nothing like the woman you adore walking in wearing something utterly stunning to remind you just how shy you can be. Tights, and a leotard that hugs her skin tightly, accentuating all of her curves? How could Yarne stand such a sight? Once his eyes finally make their way to her head, he sees she is also wearing a shy smile, and an honestly ridiculous headband.  _ Totally Lucina, though,  _ he thinks, not able to hold back a smile.

“What do you think? It’s… for the Spring Festival. We… never had a chance for things like this in our timeline, and I thought it sounded absolutely delightful! And the costume is adorable, isn’t it?” she asks, obviously excited. “Such a perfect way to usher in spring!”

Yarne finds himself speechless, as he admires the outfit. He can’t help but feel his own excitement, as he stares at her, eyes darting from place to place. Of course, the costume looks nothing like a rabbit. Or even a taguel! Part of him thinks he should be insulted. But… as he feels himself growing hard, thrilled by the sight of Lucina in something like that… he knows that nothing about this could ever insult him. Even if the hat is a bit ridiculous...

“I uh… it’s… cute!” Yarne says, stumbling over his words.  _ Damn it, why can’t I say it’s incredible? Sexy, even? I guess I’m still just a coward… _

“Isn’t it just? I did think you’d be a bit more excited, considering it’s… well, rabbit themed. I could have gone for a few other designs, but I thought you would like this one,” she says, her smile faltering a bit. “Or, at least, I hoped you would…”

_ Damn it, Yarne! Just tell her how great it is!  _ he thinks, but the words won’t come to him. It’s like there’s some sort of wall, keeping him from saying what he wants, even as he watches her mood fall. 

“Oh! You didn’t see the back, though!” Lucina says, brightening a bit. “It’s honestly the cutest part.”

And then, she turns, allowing Yarne to see the back of the costume. First, his eyes are drawn to her shoulders, exposed in such an open costume, and he feels himself twitch, as his need grows. Then, his eyes drift lower, to a small tuft of fur. At the small of her back, just above her ass, is a white rabbit’s tail. Naturally, his eyes drift lower, taking in the way her leotard hugs her ass, and the way it barely covers her, leaving that job to the skin tight leggings below.

“Oh, Gods. That’s… you look incredible, Lucina,” Yarne says, finally, and she looks back at him, over her shoulder, the way her face lights up only making him even more excited. “Honestly… I… well, I… want you.”

“Y-you do!?” Lucina asks, turning to face him. “So you… you  _ really _ like the costume then, don’t you?”

“Is that bad? Oh, man, I’m sorry. I ruined it, didn’t I?” Yarne says, beginning to panic. Lucina only takes a few steps toward him, and her eyes dart down, taking in the now-obvious bulge of his erection.

“I didn’t say that, did I? I’m just… thrilled that you like it. I was so worried, but there’s no denying it now,” Lucina says, and she can’t help feeling a bit of pride. With how… well, tight, the costume is, she hadn’t felt too sure about it. But judging from Yarne’s reaction, he is pleased enough with it. And, suddenly, the cowardly taguel is moving. Much to Lucina’s surprise, he reaches out, and pulls one of the cups that covers her slight breasts down, exposing her. She gasps, then begins to ask, “A-are you…?”

But, before she finishes her question, Yarne lowers his head, and takes the tip of her breast into his mouth, shocking her into silence, as pleasure washes over her. As he lightly sucks on her nipple, rolling his tongue over her, the taguel marvels at what he has done. It may not be their first time, but it is incredibly rare that he initiates things like this, and is always surprised when he manages it.

“That’s… good, Yarne. Please… more…” Lucina murmurs, lifting her hand to the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair as he continues. Before long, the princess moans, a soft, delicious sound that only drives Yarne on. Before he realizes what he’s doing, his hand is slipping between her legs. His fingers brush against the heat of her cunt, and she gasps again, unable to resist grinding herself against his touch. Even through the leotard and tights between them, Yarne can feel her desire plainly. 

And, suddenly, her hand slips down, to  _ his _ desire. It’s the taguel’s turn to gasp, as her fingers wrap around him, as best as she can through his pants. He tries his best to continue rolling his tongue over her hardening nipple, and to guide his finger up and down her length, but as she begins slowly stroking him, Yarne’s focus collapses.

“Ah! Lucina…” he cries out, pulling back enough to speak. The feeling of her hand is incredible, even through fabric, and the taguel can't think of anything else. Gods, he wants her, and he wants her  _ now. _

Yarne steps back, breaking their contact, and causing Lucina to whimper in surprise. For a moment, she looks betrayed, but it quickly passes.

“I… I can’t take too much more of that, Lucina! I think I’d like to… to… move on,” the taguel says, feeling that familiar urge once more. While he’s been aroused for quite some time, what he feels now is… different. As the last of his species, Yarne feels a certain primal need. And, somehow, the silly bunny costume only makes that need greater. Perhaps it’s the ridiculous ears, or the equally ridiculous tail...but Yarne wants nothing more than to take his wife, and to do so as soon as possible.

“I’d like to… to move on, as well. Please, Yarne. Fuck me?” Lucina asks, and hearing the usually so reserved princess request something so direct is enough to push Yarne to action. He turns her, so that they’re both facing the bed, and guides her so that she is bent over it. She stretches forward, as much as possible, gripping the sheets. Yarne works to free himself, and once finished, slips Lucina’s leotard aside. All that is between them now are her thin, white tights, and Yarne can see the outline of her cunt clearly, with how wet she has gotten. Without hesitation, he rips the fabric. Some part of him, deep down, hopes that she has a replacement for the big festival, but as he presses the tip of his cock against her, that is the least of his concerns.

In spite of his desire, and in spite of his compulsion to repopulate, Yarne always finds the next part so damn  _ hard _ . By now, he knows Lucina wants him as badly as he wants her, but it’s such a big step to actually push into her. Luckily for him, she is used to his hesitation. So, she rocks back, pushing herself onto him, and causing the taguel to cry out in shock, and pleasure. Once Lucina gives Yarne this small push, however, the rest comes naturally. He begins thrusting, in and out of her,  _ taking _ her, quickly building up a rhythm. As always, his rhythm is fast, hard,  _ animalistic _ . He fucks her like there’s nothing else in the world, and for a few brief moments, there really isn’t anything else. 

He watches as her fingers dig deeper into the sheets around her, as she relaxes onto the bed, riding the motions of his thrusts, and as she slowly turns back to look at him, over her shoulder. By now, the princess is moaning softly with each thrust, her expression far too lewd for Yarne to handle looking at for long. And, to top it all off, those adorably goofy ears are bouncing with each thrust, somehow making her even more attractive. The taguel feels his resolve crumbling, and in only a few more thrusts, he’s there. He slams into her, with even more force than usual, and the heat of his come fills her, eliciting another moan from Lucina. 

For a moment, he feels nothing but bliss. But, as always, guilt settles in quickly. Yarne never manages to last long, once the two of them get going. No matter how hard he tries to relax, to take things slow, the rabbit in him can’t help being frantic. It doesn’t help that Lucina is absolutely incredible, with a body Yarne can never get enough of, but he can’t help feeling bad when he reaches his climax without getting her off. Of course, neither of them make any effort to move. As much as they know Yarne will come quickly, they know he will bounce back quickly, as well.

“It’s… okay, Yarne…” Lucina says, her voice breathy, as she savors the pleasure she still feels. The two fuck like rabbits, as funny as the phrase may be, but she never seems to get used to the feeling of his come filling her. “You’ll be ready again… in no time!”

And sure enough, after a moment’s recovery, the taguel feels himself hardening inside of her again. As soon as he’s ready, he begins fucking her again, this time trying to relax. To move more slowly, to enjoy each and every second of being inside of Lucina. Yarne leans forward, letting his weight rest on Lucina’s back, his thrusts slower, more sensual now than before. He slips his hands beneath her chest, each claiming one of her breasts, and toying with her nipples. She looks back at him again, and this time, their eyes lock with little chance of breaking.

He watches, eagerly, as her expression shifts, each of his motions getting her that much closer to her own climax. The thought thrills him, drives him absolutely crazy, and he knows he won’t be able to last long once she’s there. Not that he can ever manage to last long, but regardless, her moans grow higher. Before long, they’re pathetic, needy whimpers, matching each thrust perfectly. She tries to hold on, to cling to the pleasure she feels, to hold out just a  _ little bit longer _ , but then, he leans down, murmuring in her ear.

“This costume… is amazing… my sexy little bunny…” Yarne says, and though the line is a bit cheesy, it’s thrilling just to hear him talk like that. “I’m so happy I get to… repopulate with you… to  _ fuck _ you.”

As he continues, his rhythm picks up. He’s fucking her harder, faster, and Lucina feels herself losing control. Unable to hold back, she rocks her hips back, fucking him back, wanting to get him there right alongside her, but before she can make much of an effort, she’s there.

“Y-Yarne!” she cries out, as she comes, nearly collapsing onto the bed, supported only by his weight behind her. Yarne, unsurprisingly, is right there with her, as soon as he feels the muscles of her cunt  _ squeezing _ him, as soon as he hears her cry out his name, he’s coming inside of her again. The moment seems to stretch out, as both of them try to make their climax last forever, but it is only a moment, and the two of them finally come down. Yarne pulls out, and the two of them climb into the bed, cuddling up to one another.

“I…uh… sorry, Lucina. I hope I didn’t… ruin your costume, or anything,” Yarne says, once he’s caught his breath.

“You’re worried, because you ripped the tights? It’s no big deal, this wasn’t the only pair. And I guess it could be convenient...for next time?” Lucina says, and her grin suggests “next time” will be something that happens frequently.

“You’re going to hang on to the costume then? Oh man, that’s great! I don’t know how I’ll resist that!” Yarne says, excited. By now, he’s forgotten how much he questioned the costume at first. All he can think of now, is how adorable it is, and how fantastic it looks on her. And, wonder how long it’ll be until they do this again.


End file.
